


The Music Competition

by Neigh_Sayers



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Amanda is amazing, Angst, Ben is a hoe, Both pining idoits, Chose which ever you fancy, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Everyones cool, Grammerly also did not teach me how to write summary's, Grammerly did not help with that, I know that is not her last name, I threw every Spirk trope at a tree and saw what stuck, I will prob think of a better title, Its a joke stop pissing in my ears, Jim is a mess, LEmmIE SmAsH, M/M, More tags later, Multi, Mutual Pining, Poor Spock, Prob really wordy, Sarek is not very nice, Spock has become Billie Eyelash, Star Trek TOS, Sub to Pewds, Sybock and Michael are mentioned, Uhrua is a BAMF, Unrequited Love, band au, first fic, my wrists hurt, no beta's we die like men, please, rewrite of an older fic i did, song au, star trek aos - Freeform, when is he not, which was one chapter and I then deleted it, would love suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neigh_Sayers/pseuds/Neigh_Sayers
Summary: Aka That one awful fic where Spock writes music (that happen to be most of Billie's songs). I suck at this man. Just read it and find out I guess.





	The Music Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am fairly new at this and would love feedback for this fic. This is just kinda gonna do its own thing, like a teenager with a nicotine addiction.

Spock always wanted to write songs as a child, to make it big and travel, leave Vulcan and his father behind, and to be someone that he was proud of. Sybok, Michael and his mother were delighted by the idea, and always encouraged him to write songs, they all silently agreed to never let Serek know. And he never did.

 

But as he grew older he left that dream behind, to pursue a career in Starfleet, to be a part something bigger than he could ever be, to the dismay of his family.

 

But a part of him still wondered what would it have been like if he had pursued his dream, instead of Starfleet. He tried to leave it in the past, but it would always come back, a nagging feeling of curiosity 

“what could have been?”. 

 

But what brought that feeling back was that the Captain has announced that day that they would have the pleasure of hosting the annual music competition. The whole ship was buzzing with excitement as they wondered who would be picked to participate.

The rules, Spock learned, was that there had to be a small audition held for the few groups of crew members that were allowed to enter.  
The Captain and a few others of his choice were to decide who would represent the ship. The information on what the prize would be had not been released yet, some of the crew members had discussed in the halls and during lunch about what it would be. 

 

He was currently finishing up a report when he heard the door to his quarters slide open.

“Spock”

He turned to see Jim grinning at him, looking more exhausted then he had seen him in a long time he noted, being sure to comment on it later.

Spock cocked eyebrow 

“Captain?”

 

It had been two days since the announcement had come out. The ship was making its way across the Beta quadrant, to a Starbase located near the Neutral zone where they would be picking up 4 other groups who were participating. 

Luckily, There had been no reports of any disturbances so they had little to worry about, and the Romulans have been quiet as of late, and no one could tell if that was good or not

Jim sighed and slumped against the door. “I’m hiding from everyone, they keep trying to kiss my ass so they can get a better chance. It’s annoying really”

Spock looked at him and said, “Sir, you are aware that a crew member trying to gain favors from you is against Starfleet reg—“   
Jim chuckled softly, and Spock suddenly felt his cheeks warm.

“I know Spock, but I’m not going to report them for it” 

He sat down opposite to him, “Yeah it bugs me sometimes, but it’s not like it’s that big of a deal, I have better things to do then to yell at a couple of kids” He shrugged.   
“Uhura slyly brings it up every now and then, and Checkov keeps asking who is judging, and it’s hard to brush him off because then he looks like a kicked puppy and I hate when he looks like that”  
He then laid his head on the table “It’s just a lot” he finishes. 

Spock looks at Jim, who is currently looking very distressed, puts the report he was working on to the side, and sits up to grab his chess board. Jim lifted up his head when Spock sat the board down,  
“Do you want to continue playing from where we left off?”, Jim smiled, although still, a bit strained, “That sounds great Spock” he sat up and let Spock set up the board and, then chose his color. “Well mister Spock, you start”.

**Author's Note:**

> have fun waiting bitch


End file.
